Descendants: Not Again
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all found the light and have been doing good deeds ever since the coronation of King Ben. But, what happens when 4 new kids from the Isle of the Lost show up to Auradon? Will the 4 original ones help them find the goodness in their hearts, or will the darkness resurface in them?
1. Characters in Story

**Characters from movie:**

Prince (King) Ben – son of Belle and Beast

Mal – daughter of Maleficent

Carlos – son of Cruella DeVille

Evie – daughter of the Evil Queen

Jay – son of Jafar

Audrey – daughter of Aurora and Phillip

Doug – son of Dopey

Chad Charming – son of Cinderella and Prince Charming

Lani – daughter of Mulan

Jane – daughter of the Fairy Godmother

 **My OC Characters:**

Prince Samuel (Sammy or Sam) – son of Snow White

Princess Pearl – daughter of Snow White

Udell – daughter of Ursula (villain)

Caspian – son of Captain Hook (villain)

Harlem – son of Prince Hans (villain)

Scarlett – daughter of the Queen of Hearts (villain)

Radella – daughter of Rapunzel

Patrick – son of Peter Pan & Alice

Arabella – daughter of Peter Pan & Alice

Sana – daughter of Jasmine and Aladdin

Dovelyn – daughter of Elsa, the Snow Queen

Angela – daughter of Elsa, the Snow Queen

 **A character that weren't in the movie:**

Melody – daughter of Ariel and Eric


	2. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all found the light and have been doing good deeds ever since the coronation of King Ben. But, what happens when 4 new kids from the Isle of the Lost show up to Auradon? Will the 4 original ones help them find the goodness in their hearts, or will the darkness resurface in them?**

 _ ***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing.**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

 **Chapter 1**

In a far away land, long, long ago...well more like 21 years ago...Snow White married her prince and began to live in the United States of Auradon. King Beast (well, former King Beast) had gathered up all the villains (basically anyone who was cool) and booted them to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there. That is my hood. No magic...no wi-fi...no way out. Or so I thought. Don't worry, you'll get to know who we are shortly. But first...this happened.

 **~No one's POV~**

King Benjamin (Ben for short), son of King Beast and Queen Belle, was walking down the halls of Auradon Prep, when he stopped at his girlfriend's locker.

"Hey." He said after Mal, daughter of Maleficent, closed her locker door.

"Hey." She said back before he kissed her cheek. Mal's look had changed slightly when she decided to be good. First off, her hair had grown a little longer, and her outfits still brought a bit of the Isle of the Lost, but there was still a little glimpse of good in them now a days. "What's new and exciting with you?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey King Ben!" Prince Samuel (Sammy or Sam), the son of Snow White, called out as he walked up to him and his girlfriend.

"Hey, Sam." Ben said.

"Have you thought about bringing any of the other Isle of the Lost children to Auradon?" He asked.

"Wait, you're thinking of bringing more children from the Isle o the Lost here?" Mal asked.

"Well, just 4 more." Ben answered.

"Yeah. I even have suggestions on which ones they should be." Samuel added.

"Really? Who are the parents?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, I kind of want to know that myself." Ben added.

"Captain Hook, Prince Hans, the Queen of Hearts...and Ursula." Samuel answered.

"WHAT?!" Mal yelled.

"What is it, Mal?" Ben asked.

"You want Ursula's daughter to come here?!"

"Yeah." Samuel said with a smile.

"Next to my mom, Ursula is the most vicious villain out there!" Mal said.

"But her daughter is innocent! Don't you think she and her friends deserve a chance to prove themselves, like you and your friends?!" Samuel declared, making Mal calm down a little bit before grinning.

"That is something that Ben would say." Mal said with a sigh following afterwards. "I suppose they are innocent. What do you think Ben?"

"Now you're talking like a queen." Ben said, making Mal smile. "I think we'll let them. But you have to show them around with Pearl and Melody. Because I've been busy with my King duties lately."

"That's fine! I'll most definitely do that! Thank you so much, King Ben!" Samuel declared before running off to class.

"You really think I'd make a good queen?" Mal asked.

"Oh, most definitely." Ben said before kissing her cheek again, and walking off to the class after saying goodbye.

Mal just watched him leave as her eyes glowed green like her mother's for a short while and then back to their normal color of, well, green. But they looked more purple than green really.

She looked out into the distance to her right. She was surprised that she could see the Isle of the Lost from her locker, which made her smile some more. For her best friend, was coming to Auradon.

 **(SONG: "Rotten to the Core" - Descendants) [This is the version with all of them singing. And forgive me, I know it's in Mighty Magic 2, but I couldn't help but use it again. Sorry.]**

 **~On the Island~**

Udell shot out from a water pipe sticking up from the ground, changed her fin into human legs, and landed on them while wearing a black mini jean skirt, a black seashell bra with a crop-top underneath it, and wearing some black stud ear-rings and bracelets on her left wrist. Her shoes were high-heels, and were scaled boots like a fish. Her white hair was medium length, and was blowing in the light breeze.

 _UDELL: They say I'm trouble/they say I'm bad/they say I'm evil/and that makes me glad._

Caspian ran through the streets with black skinny jeans, red sneakers, a black t-shirt underneath a red leather jacket, and a red baseball cap on his head, with a white emroidered feather in the center, causing mischief as well, with his short raven black hair blowing in the breeze.

 _CASPIAN: A dirty no good/down to the bone/your worst nightmare/can't take me home._

Scarlett walked throughout town, stealing candy, while wearing a black mini-skirt with a bunch of little red hearts, a black low-cut top with a red centering and white ribbon going down the middle, puffy black and red striped sleeves, and red nylons with black leather high-heeled boots on her feet. She even held a heart shaped lolipop in her hand.

 _SCARLETT: So I've got some mischief/in the my blood/can you blame me/I never got no love._

Harlem snuck out of his house through his window, while wearing a plan white t-shirt, with a white leather jacket on, blue skinny jeans, and black boots covering the bottom of his jeans. He had semi-long ginger hair with side burns that blew in the light breeze a little bit before running down the street.

 _HARLEM: They think I'm callous/a low life hood/I feel so useless..._

 _ALL: Misunderstood!_

 _UDELL: Mirror mirror/on the wall/who's the baddest/of them all/welcome to my wicked world/wicked world._

 _ALL: I'm rotten to the core, core/rotten to the core/I'm rotten to the core, core/who could ask for more/I'm nothing like the kid next/like the kid next door/I'm rotten to the (core)/I'm rotten to the/I'm rotten to the core._

All of them met up in the middle of the island, and began to run around, causing trouble for everyone else that lived there.

 _UDELL: Call me a schemer/call me a freak/how can you say that/I'm just...unique._

 _CASPIAN: What me a traitor/ain't got your back/are we not friends/what's up with that?_

 _SCARLETT: So I'm a misfit/so I'm a flirt/I broke your heart/I made ya hurt._

 _HARLEM: The past is past/forgive, forget/the truth is..._

 _ALL: You ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _UDELL: Mirror mirror/on the wall/who's the baddest/of them all/welcome to my wicked world/wicked world._

Everyone began to dance to their own beat, while Udell, Caspian, Scarlett, and Harlem all caused mischief. Scarlett stole some more heart shaped lolipops from a local candy stand. Caspian stole a bunch of money from a store not that far away from his friends. Harlem just tripped anyone who walked by, or danced by him. And Udell, stole a necklace with a seashell as the charm.

 _ALL: I'm rotten to the core, core/rotten to the core/I'm rotten to the core, core/who could ask for more/I'm nothing like the kid next/like the kid next door/I'm rotten to the (core)/I'm rotten to the/I'm rotten to the core._

 **(End of song)**

Udell blew her hair out of her face before looking at the necklace she scored. Scarlett licked her lolipop when she noticed two goons walking up to them. Caspian and Harlem watched as the scene unfolded with Udell turning around with a smile on her face.

"Hey mom." She said, before the two goons moved out of the way, and revealed a pale white skinned Ursula as a human with her trademark seashell necklace around her neck.

"Stealing jewelery, Udell? I'm so disappointed." Ursula said. Udell grinned evilly as she showed her mother the necklace that she took. The charm was a strombus luhuanus seashell, in white and orange. "That's my nasty little girl." Ursula added before she took the seashell necklace into her hands and placed some magic inside it. Well, what little magic they had there.

Ever since a hole was made last year in the barrier on the island, magic had seeped in and had stayed for a little while until it was seeled back up. Now, everyone there had a little bit of magic for a short while left, before it disappeared forever.

"There you go, dearie." She said, handing it to her daughter. The seashell had turned black and purple, and 2 black pearls appeared on either side of it.

Udell took it and smiled. "My very own seashell necklace. Thanks mom." She said before she put it around her neck.

"You can steal voices with that thing now. Man, when I was your age I was cursing..." Ursula began before...

"...Atlantica where King Triton lived." Udell finished for her mom.

"Oh, Udell. I taught you well." Ursula said. "Oh, there's news! I stalled long enough." Ursula began. "You 4, have been chosen to go to a different school...Auradon Prep."

"WHAT?!" Udell screamed. "I'm not going to a school that's filled with prissy pink princesses!"

"And perfect princes!" Scarlett said, before Udell looked at her, making her sink down and say: "I mean, ew."

"I don't do uniforms." Caspian said.

"And I don't do snow!" Harlem yelled. Everyone looked at Harlem with confusion, making him realize that they don't know his father's story. "Uh...my father delt with Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Oh, right." Ursula said. "Well, it's pretty sunny there around this time period. So you won't have to worry about it snowing there."

"Good." Harlem said.

"Mom...we're not going." Udell said.

"You're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination!" Ursula yelled before licking her top lip. "Follow me." She said as she began to walk away with the kids following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You will go, you will find King Triton, and you will find his trident. Easy." Ursula said as they all sat in a small room of a house they lived in.

"What's in it for us?" Udell asked.

"You'll be my right hand girl when we rule over Auradon, baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

"Well, yeah. Who doesn't?" Udell said with an evil smirk.

"Then get me the trident, and we'll do that and so much more. Because with that trident, I can bend both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will!" Queen of Hearts corrected her.

"Our will, our will. And if you rufuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy." Ursula said with a wink.

"No need to threaten me, mom. I'm more than happy to do this now that I know it's to take over that prissy world Beast created." Udell responded with a smile before walking towards her friends and sitting down at the table.

"Scarlett!" Queen of Hearts yelled, making Scarlett sit down in front of her mom with a big smile. "You just find a prince with a big castle, and a mother-in-law wing."

"I will mommy." Scarlett said with that big smile still present.

"Are you sure this will be good for me, dad?" Harlem asked his father.

"Are you kidding me?! Of course this is! You are the son of a prince after all!" Prince Hans said.

"Uh, last I checked...you were demoted from prince once your brothers found out your plan to take over Arendelle."

"That's one story."

"Well, my Caspian isn't going! I need him to help me find me treasure!" Captain Hook said.

"Uh, dad, we can't leave the island. I bet I could find it back in Auradon...or Neverland." Caspian retorted.

"Right."

"You guys!" Ursula began as she walked down the stairs next to the throne she was sitting in earlier. "People used to cower at the mention of our names!" Ursula slammed her fist on the table that Udell was sitting at, making her jump with fright at her mother's sudden outburst.

"For 21 years, I've been dying for a way off this island. So we can get our revenge. Revenge on Peter Pan and his stupid lost boys...revenge on Queen Elsa and her happy-go-lucky little sister Anna...revenge on Alice and her little friends from Wonderland...and I, Ursula, the Sea Witch, will finally get my revenge, on the Little Mermaid, and her reluntless little prince Eric. Villains!"

"Yeah?" Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, and Prince Hans replied all at once.

"Our day has come." Ursula answered them.

"She's right." Udell said. "It's time we made our own stories in Auradon...like you guys did."

"That's my girl." Ursula said before she opened up a fridge and handed her daughter a spell book. "It doesn't work here, even though there is still a bit of magic here, but it will in Auradon."

"Thanks mom." Udell said before they all heard a honk, making them all rush to pack and leave the island for the plan to begin.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing.**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

 **Chapter 2**

Mal ran through the halls of the dorm rooms, knocking into people, and saying sorry as she was on her way. She may have been the daughter of a villain, but everyone she knocked down with her running, was happy to hear that she was trying her best to be good by saying sorry when she did.

She ran down the stairs quickly, in her new purple, black, and slightly green dress, with the pop-up collar (and the same black leather combat boots on her feet that she always wore), then out the front door of the school, and stood next to Sam, Pearl, and Melody.

Pearl looked at Mal from around her brother, and smiled. She began to hang out with her ever since she started taking Kingdom Management 101 after passing Remedial Goodness 101 last year. After seeing passed the villain part of her, she was really a nice girl in Pearl's opinion.

She decided to scoot passed her brother and stood next to Mal. "Hey Mal." She said with a smile, making Mal look over at Pearl and smile back.

"Hey Pearl. Sorry I'm late. Did they show up yet?" She asked with excitement.

"Not yet. You're right on time." Pearl answered, causing Mal to loosen up a little bit. She was super excited for an old friend from the Isle of the Lost was coming to Auradon to learn at her new school, and find the goodness in her heart.

Just as Mal began to think of what she and this friend were going to do, up came the black limo that brought her and her friends to Auradon last year. The driver got out of the car and opened up the back door, letting the next 4 villain kids get out. Thankfully, none of them were like Jay and Carlos. So Fairy Godmother didn't have to worry about them stealing anything.

Harlem and Caspian were the first two to get out, next was the girly-girl of the group Scarlett (Mal called her Evie Jr.) who got out with a spin as she did so, and lastly, the one that everyone was dreading (kind of like with Mal when she showed up), Udell walked out, with that bored look on her face.

Fairy Godmother walked up to them, with Sam, Pearl, Melody, and Mal walking behind her. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am Fairy Godmother, head mistress." She said with a little curtsy as she said her title.

"Harlem, son of Prince Hans."

"I'm Scarlett, daughter of the Queen of Hearts."

"Caspian, son of Captain Hook! ARGH!" Caspian said, making Mal giggle slightly.

"And I'm Udell, daughter of Ursula."

"It's very nice to meet you all. These are the people who are going to show you around the school, and I will see you all tomorrow in Remedial Goodness 101." Fairy Godmother stated. "The doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library's hours are from 11 to 7 and as you all know we have a strict rule about curfews." She added, and once she saw all the nods from the Villain Kids, she winked at them before leaving the area with the marching band following behind her.

"Hello. I am Prince Samuel, I go by Sam or Sammy, depending what you want to call me." Sam began as he shook each and everyone of their hands, but once he got to Udell, something changed. He looked into her eyes, and all of a sudden, all his doubt melted away about her ever causing trouble.

"He's the son of Snow White, and that's his sister, Pearl." Melody stated. "I am Princess Melody, daughter of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric."

"And I..." Mal began, making Udell and the gang look her way and almost lose their skin. "...am Mal, daughter of Maleficent."

"Mal!" Udell yelled as she ran up to Mal and hugged her. "OMG! What is new?!" Udell began as she pulled away.

"Nothing much. Just learning at a new school." Mal stated.

"Let us show you around." Sam said before walking ahead of them all, with Mal standing back to catch up with Udell and the others.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once the tour was over, Udell and Scarlett went into their dorm, with Mal following them. She sat at the desk that was there, with a smile on her face.

"So now that you guys are here, what do you want to do?" Mal asked.

"Mal, we can trust you, right?" Udell began to say as she was looking at the pink and white colors of her new room.

"Of course you guys can. We were best friends back on the island." Mal answered.

"Then why does it feel like you've changed?" Udell asked as she turned around to look at Mal.

Mal's smile faded as she stared at her old friends from the Isle of the Lost. She couldn't believe that they were turning on her a little bit.

"What do you mean? It's still me! Mal, daughter of Maleficent!" Mal said.

"Deli is right, Mal. You just seem too nice now." Scarlett retorted.

"Guys..." Mal began as she stood up with force and her eyes glowing the green shade they do whenever she was mad (or excited). "...I am still that evil 17 year old you knew back on the island!" She yelled with anger lacing her voice, which made Udell grin evilly.

"There she is." She said. Mal calmed down by this comment and grinned back.

"Told you." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Anyway, now that that's over with! Mal, can I just say, I love what you've done with your hair!" Scarlett exclaimed with excitement.

"Thanks. I felt like I needed to grow it out some." Mal answered.

"Really? I thought it'd be because you were dating King Ben." Udell responded before walking to her bed and sitting down on it.

"How'd you know that? More importantly, how did you find out about that?" Mal asked shocked.

"When we walked passed him in the hallway, you blushed when he winked at you!" Udell exclaimed.

"Oh...right..."

"I have to hand it to you, Mallie. I didn't think you'd make him want to date a villain." Scarlett stated as she pulled out another heart shaped lolipop from her purse and began to lick it.

"Well..."

"Oh, no..." Udell began.

"...I sort of am trying to be good. But you know, old habits die hard, right?" With Mal saying this, Udell sighed as she got out her spell book and began to look through it. When Mal saw this, she sighed with sadness lacing her voice, before adding: "I'll let you guys settle in. Let me know if you need anything." And she was gone.

"Deli, why are you being a jerk to your best friend?" Scarlett asked.

"Because she's not the same. She's changed, Scar. She's not rotten anymore." Udell said before closing her spell book, grabbing her black biker like back pack with spikes on it, placed it in there, and walked out the door, with Scarlett following behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harlem and Caspian were waiting in the yard that night for the girls to show up. They waited for hours until Udell and Scarlett showed up. Udell had her spell book in her hands and Scarlett, had another lolipop in her hand.

"Scarlett, if you keep eating those lolipops you are going to get fat!" Harlem yelled.

"No I won't!" Scarlett yelled back.

"Guys...the Trident!" Udell reminded them before running towards the mueseum, with the other 3 following suit.

Because of their tour with Samuel, Pearl, Melody, and Mal, they knew where everything was now. So, they knew where the mueseum was.

They ran down the sidewalks and soon enough, found the mueseum. They saw that it was still opened, so they went in like they were going to learn some stuff about different things, when they noticed a staff that looked like a shepard's leaning against the wall **(can you guess who this belongs to?)**.

"Huh..." Harlem began. "...my dad never mentioned a story from his past with this stick in it." He studied it for a little while, when he noticed the plague in front of the object. He read it to himself, while Scarlett went over to the tiara that was next to the staff. She remembered Harlem's father describing this tiara. It looked like the coronation crown of his arch enemy.

"Whoa! Wait until dad hears about this!" Harlem said.

"Hears about what?" Scarlett asked before placing her heart lolipop in her mouth.

"Apparently, the queen in my father's story didn't marry royalty, but a commoner!" He answered.

"Yeah, and that commoner just so happens to be the owner of that staff." A man's voice said, making the two Villain Kids look behind them to see a man with winter white hair and icy blue eyes, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Udell walked up to her friends, and saw the snowflake badge on the man's frosted royal blue polo. "Who are you?" She asked, with Caspian finding his way next to them.

"The owner of that staff right there." The man said. "And by the looks of it, I'd say you four are the new Villain Kids that recently showed up."

"What's it to ya?" Udell stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack chuckled slightly as he pointed at her. "You have an attitude. I like it." He said. "But, to pass my class, you're going to have to put that aside."

"Wait...you're our teacher in Remedial Goodness 101?" Harlem asked.

"Yeah. Fairy Godmother had too much on her plate this year, and asked me, the husband of Queen Elsa, to teach the class."

"Queen...Elsa...?" Harlem gulped after hearing her name. "As in...the Snow Queen?"

"Yeah...and she's not the only ruler of Arendelle with those powers." Jack stated, as he made a snowflake in his hand. "Call me Jack Frost." He smirked at the kids, right as Harlem hid behind Udell out of fear of the snow, which only made the daughter of the Ursula roll her eyes at him.

"He's been told horror stories by his dad about the snow."

"I see..." Jack stated as he let the snowflake disappear. "...then I don't have to worry about him with my 16 year old daughter." He then winked at the VKs before waving goodbye to them, and walking away.

"Okay...he's cool. No pun intended." Scarlett stated with a smile.

"Guys, focus! We have to find that Trident." Udell said as she looked around, and found the staircase that said 'Villains'. "Come on." She ran up the stairs, with Harlem, Caspian, and Scarlett following after her. They made it up to the top floor of the mueseum, and looked at the objects there.

"Deli, what makes you think it be here anyway?" Scarlett asked.

"Mal said they keep all magical objects in the mueseum now during the tour...remember?"

"Oh...right..."

"Udell, you got to see this!" Caspian called, making Udell and Scarlett look over to see a broomstick.

"Really? The Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick?" Udell asked. "Focus on the Trident!"

"Deli...it's fine." Scarlett began as they all walked around the corner, seeing Maleficent, Cruella De Ville, Jafar, and the Evil Queen statues standing there. "Whoa...Mal sure didn't live up to her mother's expectations."

"Nope...she didn't." Udell said as she walked around another corner, and there, she saw Hans, Captain Hook, the Queen of Hearts, and...Ursula statues standing in different poses like with the others. "Guys..."

Her friends walked in, and saw the same thing that Udell saw. They looked stunned when they saw their parents standing around like statues.

"Whoa...they really did do a number on this place if they also have a history place here." Caspian stated before leading the others away from the scene, only Udell didn't follow.

 **(SONG: "Evil like me" – Descendants)**

 _UDELL: Look at you/look at me/I don't know who to be/mother/is it wrong/is it right/just kill in the night/mother/tell me what to do..._

Scarlett came back to get Udell, but saw that she was a little on edge at that moment, so she walked off to help find the Trident.

Just then, a small circle of purple light flashed up Ursula's body, making the real thing be there. "Don't be so serious, darling!" She said, as Udell listened to her mother.

 _URSULA: I was once like you my child/slightly insecure/argued with my mother too/thought I was mature/but I put my heart aside/and I used my head/now I think it's time you learned what dear old mama said._

UDELL: And that was...?

 _URSULA: Don't you wanna be evil like me/don't you wanna be mean/don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine/well you can spend your life attending to the poor/but when you're evil doing less is doing more/don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad/don't you wanna be very very good at being bad/I had tried my whole life long/to do the worst I can/clawed my way to victory/built my master plan/now the time has come my dear/for you to take your place/promise me you'll try to be/and absolute disgrace. Don't wanna be evil like me/don't you wanna be cruel/don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool/and when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins/who wants an evil queen/without a sack of sins/don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone/don't you wanna be finger licking evil to the bone. This is not for us to ponder/this was pre-ordained/you and I shall rule together/freedom soon regained/mistress of the universe/powerful and strong/daughter, hear me, help me, join me/won't you sing along!_

 _BOTH: Yeah, we're gonna be evil/it's true never gonna think twice_

 _UDELL: And we're gonna be spiteful_

 _URSULA: yes spiteful/that's nice/in just an hour or two our future's safe and sure/this mother-daughter act is going out on tour/if you wanna be evil and awful and free/then you should thank your lucky star/that you were born the girl you are/the daughter of an evilicious queen/like/ME!_

 **(End of song)**

"Delli! We found it!" Scarlett yelled, making Udell look behind her and then back, only to see that her mother was back to being a statue again.

"Coming!" She called as she ran after her friends.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I noticed people saying that this story was starting to be a lot like the original. So, I decided to change it a bit. Fairy Godmother was the teacher for Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay, but in this story, I chose someone new, as you could tell. So yeah...there's Jelsa here lol.**

 **We will be seeing the two girls from my Frozen 2 rewrite in this story. I know it seems odd since I'm putting them in a story all about them, but, I couldn't resist.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I appreciate the support. Thanks for reading, and God bless you all.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have an idea on who Udell's father will be! I know none of the villain kids have a second parent, but Udell will be the exception. Who will it be, you ask? You'll just have to read to find out. I'll give you a hint though: he's the reason why she wears only all black and no purple like her mom. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy!**

 _Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing._

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit story**

 **Chapter 3**

Udell ran into the room where Scarlett, Caspian, and Harlem stood, looking at the Trident floating in the center of the room behind a forefield.

"Whoa...it's amazing." She said as she slowly walked towards it with a smile.

"I'd hope so." A voice spoke, making the Villain Kids look over to see Melody standing there. "The mueseum had promised to keep it polished for my grandfather, ever since he became human that is."

"Wait, your grandfather is King Triton?" Caspian asked in surprise.

"Didn't you hear me say that I was the daughter of Ariel and Eric? My mom is the Little Mermaid."

"Oh...so that makes you my enemy." Udell stated, making Melody grin slightly.

"You may supposed to be my enemy...but I never knew Ursula."

"Really?" Scarlett asked surprised.

"Yeah. I knew her sister, Morgana." Melody answered.

"Oh, Aunt Morgana. How I'm missing her right now." Udell said with a slight smile.

"She's on the Isle of the Lost?"

"Oh, yeah! She's the one who taught me how to do my makeup."

"That explains everything." Scarlett whispered under her breathe, only to receive a glare from the girl in question.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I learned that not all Villain Kids are bad. Just look Mal." Melody said before walking away from the group.

"So Mal did change. I should have known." Udell said under her breathe, before leaving the area as well, while shoulder bumping the two boys of the group.

"Poor Deli." Scarlett said before following Udell with Caspian and Harlem following behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, can anyone tell me..." Jack began as he was reading from the book. "...if you find a grain of black sand, what do you do?" No one was raising their hands, especially Udell, because since they were villain kids, they didn't know the answer. "Anyone? Anyone? Udell?"

Udell looked up from a notebook she brought with her, and saw Jack's grinning face. She rolled her eyes before shrugging and going back to her notebook.

"Alright...close your books." He said, as the 4 kids did, and looked at him, minus Udell. "Udell...focus." This made the young Sea Witch in training roll her eyes again as she looked up at Jack.

"What?" She asked, sounding a bit annoyed, and not trying to hide it.

"What we at this school want to teach you 4, is how to be kind to one another. And that lesson isn't in the books." Jack began. "You learn that, with first hand experiences."

"How? We're ...we know NOTHING about being kind." Scarlett said as she placed another heart shaped lolipop in her mouth...again.

"Let me give you an example." Jack stated.

"Oh this should be fun." Udell said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair to watch.

"Over 300 years ago, I was a mischivous Spirit of Winter, not knowing who I was meant to be besides that. Then, I got called to be a Guardian and to protect childhood innocence."

Udell groaned under her breathe as she listened to the story.

"You 4 probably know who Pitch Black is." Jack stated, perking up Udell by the sound of his name.

"Oh, heck yeah! He's terrible! And in your language, that's means awesome." Udell stated, which made Jack chuckle a slight bit. She just smiled as her eyes glowed slightly yellow and then back to ocean green.

"Well, he was the enemy I had to fight...and I beat him, obviously. But it was with that battle, that changed me. I still pull pranks and all that stuff, but I don't do it that often anymore."

"So, you're a Guardian?" Scarlett asked. Jack smiled at her as he pulled up the sleeve of his frosted blue royal jacket, and showed off a snowflake tattoo with the words 'Guardian of Fun' written underneath in fancy calligraphy on his right arm.

"Yeah...I am." He said, which made Udell grin some before picking up her pen, and opened up her notebook again. Jack had pulled his sleeve down by this point, and looked back at Udell. "You know...you kind of remind of him, Udell. But then again, you also look like Ursula." 

"Yeah, well..." Udell began as she looked up at Jack. "...I'm not surprised." And that's all she went with, before going back to her book. Jack looked at her confused before going back to his desk. He then checked the attendance sheet, and once he saw Udell's name on it, he saw her last name. How he missed it the first time was beyond him, but there it was. In all it's evil glory.

"Uh, Udell?" Jack began, making Udell look up from her book.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"You're the only villain with a last name...right?"

"Yeah."

"And what is it?" Jack asked, only to get a smirk from the young villain kid.

"It's on the sheet. You should know." She answered as the bell rang, letting the villain kids know that it was time for their next class. Udell packed her stuff up as Scarlett, Harlem, and Caspian left the room, and when she was done packing, she looked up at Jack, smirked, and let her glow a slight shade of yellow, before walking out of the room, with her eyes going back to their normal color once again.

Jack was taken aback by this, before finding him packing up. But he stopped midway before leaning up against his desk with a look of fear. "Two vicious villains rolled into one. North will NOT be happy about this." He stated as he noticed the glint of his wedding ring on his hand, making him grin with sadness. "Neither will Elsa."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Deli, why didn't you just say who your father was?" Scarlett asked as they were walking down the hall to their lockers.

"Because I wanted to play with his mind some. I am the daughter of a tickster and a Sea Witch after all." Udell answered as she winked at her friends, before noticing Samuel at his locker.

"What has been with you lately, Sammy?! Ever since...!" The girl, that Udell remembered as Pearl, began, when Sam just stopped her.

"I know. It's just...it's Udell." Sam began, which took Udell back. She then hid herself in the shadows near the locker that was Sam's, as Scarlett and the other 2 left her to go to their next classes.

"What about her?" Pearl asked, as Udell listened in the shadows. Like father, like daughter.

"It's her eyes. When I look into them, I don't see a bad person. I see a troubled girl, wanting her own destiny, not what her parents want." Sam explained, which made Udell blush a slight bit.

"Oh...you like her!" Pearl stated.

"So what if I do? I'm not going to deny that." Sam replied back.

"Well, then you should ask her to the Autumn Ball. I'm going with Patrick." Pearl said.

"Patrick Pan?"

"Yeah! Ask Udell if she'll go with you."

"I'll think about it." Sam said before closing his locker door and left the area with Pearl following him. Udell made herself show up again and just watched him leave with shock clearly plastard on her face. How could a prince like Sam, not to mention him to the be Snow White's oldest son, have feelings for her after just one day meeting her.

"How is it possible for him to like me already? He barely even knows me."

 **(SONG: "If Only" – Descendants – Movie version)***

Udell began to walk to her next class as she thought about what she had just heard. She had come to Auradon to steal the trident for her mother and rid the kingdom of all things good. But now...things have changed.

 _A million thoughts/in my head/should I let my heart/keep listening/cause up till now/I've walked the line/nothing lost/but something missing/I can't/decide/what's wrong/what's right/which way/should I go!?_

 _If only I knew what my/heart was/telling me/don't know what I'm feeling/is this just a dream/oh-oh/yeah/if only I could read the/signs in front of me/I could find a way to/who I'm meant to be/oh-oh/if only/YEAH!_

Udell found herself walking into the music room of the school, where she saw a piano, guitars, a harp, and bass guitars all in different areas of the dark wood finished room.

 _Am I/crazy/maybe/we could happen/yeah/would you/really/be mine/even if I told you the truth._

 _If only I knew what my/heart was/telling me/don't know what I'm feeling/is this just a dream/oh-oh/yeah/if only/yeah/if only/yeah/if only/yeah/if only..._

 _...If Only._

 **(End of song)**

Udell brushed her hands over the smooth surface of the golden oak piano in the center of the room, as a grin spread acrossed her face. And it wasn't her evil grin this time, it was a grin full of hope and love. It was like, she felt more at home there in Auradon, then she ever did back on the Isle.

"Ah, such a sight to see." Udell's eyes widened as the grin left her face. She knew this voice. She heard it ever since she was a young villain. And hearing it again just brought chills up her spine. It did back then as well.

She spun around to see completely black robs and slicked back black hair standing there. His golden yellow eyes glowed with evil as he was smirking at her. "No...dad?"

"Hello, daughter."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Surprised? Yeah, thought so. I mean, if I paired up Alice from Alice in Wonderland with Peter Pan, then I could pair up Ursula with Pitch Black. And like I said, Udell is the exception. I didn't have Pitch in the first chapter of the story because I didn't come up with the idea until recently. So, he'll come in a bit late, sorry. But I do hope you like that angle I decided to take with the story.**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter. Ba-bye and God bless!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
